Pintándote
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: Chloé pinta a Nathaniel (Literalmente)


—¡Quiero pintarte! —exclamó Chloé de la nada, ahí quieta en el sofá mientras sentía la penetrante mirada de Nathaniel, su novio quien la estaba retratando.

El susodicho, arqueó su ceja en sorpresa, pero no rechazo su petición, dio una pinceladas y dejándolo sin terminar, quito el lienzo donde la estaba pintando y puso uno nuevo.

—Ya puedes pintarme —le aviso mientras se dirigía al lugar en que Chloé estaba. Ella se levantó y se dirigió al lienzo en blanco, tomó el pincel y lo remojo en la paleta de colores.

¡Se sentía toda una artista!

Hizo una fina línea de color negro, luego dos más simulando lo brazos, dos más para las piernas. Un círculo. Y se dio cuenta que estaba dibujando palitos.

Sin embargo, no se rindió y creyó fervientemente que iba a mejorar con el tiempo. Entonces limpio el pincel y coloreo de rojo arriba del círculo para simular el cabello, pero emocionándose terminó de pintar de rojo toda su cara. Por eso, volvió a cambiar el color y le puso el verde simulando las hojas de la fruta.

Había hecho un hermosísimo tomate ¡Sip, era toda una artista! Claro, con brazos y piernas, pero... Naa ¡Estaba increíble!

—Ya termine —su sonrisa denotaba orgullo.

Nathaniel se levantó y vio su retrato.

—Es un tomate.

Su cara lucia sin expresión. ¿Por qué siempre lo retrataba como tomate?

—Eres tu —espetó— ¿No ves? Tiene manos y piernas.

El asintió mientras intentaba ver algún parecido. Pero nunca lo veía.

—¡Lo es! —afirmó.

—Eh... sí —le dio la razón aun no muy convencido.

Chloé hizo una mueca y observándolo con seguridad. Declaró: "¡Quítate la camisa!"

Él la miró completamente pasmado, se sonrojó y Chloé rió. ¡Era igualito a su dibujo! ¿Y tenía dudas?

—Vamos, vamos hazlo —y al ver que Nathaniel no hacia ningún movimiento, la rubia lo desvistió para su desconcierto, quien al final el joven terminó por hacerlo el mismo.

Dejando la camisa en el suelo, junto a los botes de pintura, ya que antes de hacerle un retrato como Chloé le pidió iban a pintar las paredes del cuarto.

—Date la vuelta —él es extraño por una milésima de segundo, pero le hizo caso.

"¡Hasta su espalda estaba sonrojada!" Observó Chloé.

Al rato, el dibujante sintió como algo frió se deslizaba por su espalda descubierta. Era el pincel que cubierto de pintura color negro le hizo cosquillas en su piel.

—¿Que estas escribiendo? —preguntó al notar que eran letras lo que estaba dibujando en su espalda.

—Nath, me desconcentras —se quejó Chloé, metiendo la punta del pincel en la pintura.

Con tanta brusquedad que algunas gotas de pintura se deslizaron sobre su pálido cuerpo y Chloé limpia con un paño humedo.

Al rato de sentir como ahora, lo que dibujaba no era letras. Llega el momento, donde Nathaniel no aguanta la curiosidad e intenta voltearse para mirarla a los ojos y preguntarle.

Ella chilló.

—¡Nath! —Exclamó, algunas gotas salpican su rostro como su cabello, intentó limpiarse con el dorso de su mano, pero lo terminó por embarrar más—Date la vuelta, casi término.

Se quedan en silencio un rato, interrumpidos por el sonido de los murmullos incoherentes hechos por Chloé y las pinceladas como el remojo del pincel en las diferentes tonalidades de pinturas.

 _A los minutos..._

—Listo, termine.

Nathaniel no se hace esperar y corrió al espejo para verse, pero al estar contra un espejo las letras están al revés: _¿Qué dice?_ Le preguntó. Aunque puede distinguir perfectamente a la abeja con corona y el tomate también con corona a su lado.

—Propiedad de Chloé —sonríe torcidamente— Y también dibuje una abeja y un tomate, los dos con coronas ¿Te gusta?

—Sí.

Le gustaba, el dibujo y ella. Notando como su cara estaba levemente manchada de pintura como su cabello. Ella podía lucir como un desastre, pero para Nathaniel se veía hermosa.

Al parecer esa fue la respuesta que esperaba cuando Chloé sonrió y se le lanzó encima, sus labios se pegan contra los de él, los botes de pintura que estaban a su alrededor, son pateados y caen , pintura mancha el suelo. Pero poco, les importa, la pasión se sigue dibujando y no tienen intención de detener la inspiración.

Y cuando Chloé está sin ropa, fue el turno de pintarla de Nathaniel, quienes al rato, se revolcaron en la pintura derramada en el suelo, coloreándose y manchándose, el olor a pintura fresca penetrando sus fosas nasales. Esa noche hicieron una pintura de ellos dos, en el suelo, en la pared, en el sofá... por todas partes.


End file.
